Inuyasha Affairs
by Natsumi the Wolf
Summary: Crazy stuff here folks! (just random crazy stuff) Please read to see what happens next! R&R please!


**InuYasha Affairs **

I do not own Inuyasha. (I have no fucking life, just sitting here drinking egg nog trying to think of that episode of Inuyasha last night. What I had at that moment of the hour (2:00am) made me want to mute my TV just so I can do my own voice overs for the character's.) So hey enjoy what I have. (It might be a bit short, but who cares, right? Im kinda running out of ideas.)

* * *

(im really stupid at the moment. I can't remember that guy's name that is crazy over Kagome…and he has this freakish branch for an arm when he wants it to be. So we shall call him (for the time being) Bob)

* * *

Bob hears Inuyasha and his gang as they walk up to the cavern where Naraku once stayed (a.k.a. Onigumo I think) Everyone was just standing there looking at the cavern talking about Naraku and this Bob, not know that Bob is in the cavern. Bob lies on the cold wet ground of the cavern remembering something that might not have happened in his life, but as someone else. He looks to his side as he sees a young girl that looks like Kikyo, he gasps at the sight and jumped up.

"I remember now!" Bob runs to the entrance of the cavern and sees only Kagome as he just ignores everyone else around her.

"It was you! Why do you look so alike, Kikyo!"

"What are you talking about? I don't look a thing like her. The eyes are a bit different, and the hair is a bit off, she was much older than me, and---" replied Kagome, but then was stoped by Inuyasha.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said, then ran infront of Kagome. Kagome looks at Inuyasha as she gasps of what he just said to her. She thenlooks back at Bob.

"Iremember you from yesterday!" Kagome said as she gasp at the sight of seeing him again at a time like this. Bob looks at Kagome as he starts to mutter under his cold breath.

"What?" she says softly. Bob walks up to her as he keeps talking under his breath, he gets closer to her as he gently toughs her hair with his cold hand.

"I remember you now...I remember your kindness to me, Kikyo. The soft touch of your hands. The kindness of your heart that helped me recover."

Kagome was shocked at what he's saying to her. She just stood there looking deeply into his cold blank eyes, hearing his soft words touching her delicate ears. Inuyasha was getting a bit jealous, watching Bob touching Kagome like that.

"What exactly did you and Kikyo do in that cave?" As Inuyasha grabed his sword. Bob looked over at Inuyasha, just staring at him with his blank empty eyes. Then Bob looks back at Kagome as if Inuyasha never said a word.

"Your soft hair, your gentle soul."

Kagome started to take a step back from his gentle grip; she backs into Miroku and then runs over to Inuyasha.

"What did you and Kikyo do?!" He said once more.

"Something that you will never understand. Mut"

"Let me guess, it had something to do with sex?" As Miroku steped up at the plate pushing Kagome behind him.

"Exactly" Bob replied

"WHAT!!!!! You and Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes. She was also going to bare my child. But I couldn't let that happen, so I killed her and took the Shikon stone and ran off to kill you Inuyasha. And made it look like you killed her. Remember now, I can change form!" As Bob looked at Kagome who was looking over at Miroku's shoulder. Kagome pushed Miroku aside almost triping him.

"EWWW! And you think im just like her?! Im still a virgin!"

"…………" As Inuyasha looked away with red cheeks. Bob stood there looking at Kagome still saying sweet words to her as he gently takes her hand. He then turned to Inuyasha.

"Yes, Kikyo and I had fun all night long!"

"WHY YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!!!" Holding up his sword, ready to take his chance and pleasure of ripping Bob to shreads.

"Now now, no need for those words infront of the lady." Having his arm turn into a branch getting ready for the fight of his life.

"I will have your HEAD for this! Why Kikyo! She was MINE in the first place! I wanted to have sex with her FIRST!" As he ran up to Bob with his sword ready to kill. But he was then stoped by Miroku as he ponited to Kagome. Kagome was shocked at what Inuyasha said. She looked at Bob as a tear fell from her soft cheek. She lets go of his hand and ran off.

"Look what you did. You made her cry again." As Miroku said softly to Inuyasha.

"Poor girl." Sango said to the boys.

"You see Inuyasha, it's always best to NOT SAY THAT in front of her. You know how much she cares for you." Miroku said.

Everyone looked at each other for a while. The wind was blowing though the fields as the sky started to get darker and the stars slowly started to show with every bit of light they held. The pale moon was rising from afar. Bob walked back to the cavern leaving Inuyasha behind with the others, while they were trying to think of a way to keep Kagome by their side.

The End

* * *

What do you think? Need more to the story? I can't remember what I was doing last night. It was a "one time only" kind of moment; so I cant exactly remember what I had in mind. 


End file.
